


Kiss Me Quick

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Time Shenanigans, kissogram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara orders The Doctor an unusual birthday present but ends up receiving it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "lipstick". It's probably easier if you don't think about intersecting time lines and just go with the timey-whimey approach.

Clara sighed. Trust a time traveller to be late. Her doorbell was buzzing but she was the only one there to answer it. She considered not bothering but she'd paid a lot for The Doctor's present, perhaps if she explained, she could get a refund.

She opened the door, taking the woman in from her Mary Janes and her tights, to her short skirt and rather convincing police vest and hat. Her gaze got stuck on her bright red lipstick.

"Look, this was for a friend but he's-" Clara started off but the redhead cut her off with a kiss. 

Clara held her hands up, trying to remain professional but any real objection against unprofessionalism went out the window when she felt the woman's tongue against her bottom lip. She surprised herself when she let the kiss deepen. She didn't even know the woman's name, she really was kissing a perfect stranger... it would be such a shame to stop now.

She pulled the kissogram forward, completely giving in. Slamming the door closed behind them, she brought her hand up to the woman's head, knocking the hat off and threading her fingers in her beautiful, long red hair.

"I'm not supposed to do this," she muttered against Clara's lips. "But you've got some lipstick. Here let me..."

She grinned and licked her thumb, dragging it over Clara's lips until the tension was unbearable. They both jumped when the doorbell buzzed again.

"Ignore it; it'll still be his birthday tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
